Never Forget You
by brie3887
Summary: AU/Oneshot: Tris and Tobias meet up in a bar.


She dripped her way into the old bar, stamping her green rain boots on the mats by the stained glass doors. The hood of her sweatshirt slipped off, and she breathed, surveying the room. She rubbed her hands together, trying to create heat as she searched. There he was, sitting at the bar, leaning on his elbows watching an old sports game on the TV in front of him.

"Hey," She said breathless, sidling into the barstool beside him. He turned, a smile spreading across his face. "Whatcha drinking?" She pointed to the tumbler. "Rum or whiskey?" He looked at his glass for a moment.

"Whiskey." It made her smile as she stripped off her sweatshirt. "What else?" He asked sarcastically. She draped the sweatshirt across the back of her stool and then adjusted her gray sweater.

"Have a double with me?" She requested, a familiar glint in her eye. He nodded, swallowed the rest, and signaled the bartender. "Sorry I was late." She placed her hands on the bar and looked at him, recalling the lines of his face. He shrugged.

"Well, I did get your message. Called in sick." She tilted her head to the side. "Yes, to meet you at noon for a drink."

"It was once our thing." He chuckled at the reminder and pushed the double down to her. She took a sip, letting the liquid slide down her throat and warm her body.

"You always had that mischievous side to you, Tris." He wrapped his fingers around his glass and tapped the lip with one. "Day drinking, moon-bathing – "

"And you were always so serious in your all black, right?" She shoved him lightly. "Some things don't change, I see." She pointedly looked at his black long-sleeved t-shirt. "Oh my gosh!" She said, laying her hand on his arm. "Remember when I was totally wasted at that barbecue?" He started to laugh. "You pushed me in the pool!" She accused. He started to shake his head as he laughed.

"No, no way! You fell."

Tris held her index finger up, "If I remember correctly, it was a hip check." She looked up. "My boyfriend's mother nearly had a heart attack." Tris sipped her whiskey. "I think everyone knew then how we belonged together, two peas in a pod."

"I hate that expression." He said shaking his head. "Makes me sound small."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"What happened to him anyway?" He asked. Tris sent him a confused look. "The boyfriend?" She rolled her shoulders and leaned back.

"Broke up." She yawned. "No big deal. He was boring anyway."

"Didn't take off days of work to drink with you?" Tobias asked sarcastically.

"No. Didn't take days off to do anything with me."

A few hours had passed, and Tris was pulling her gray sweater off her body, revealing a white crew neck. She swept her hair into a messy bun and signaled to the bartender to send them more drinks. The air was thick and humid in the bar, and she was warm from the buzz of alcohol.

"Sorry I was late." She conceded again. Tobias leaned back in his chair.

"Tigers don't change their stripes, Tris. I would never expect less." She leaned her body toward his for a moment, resting her head on his shoulder. "I never forget you, Tris." He said into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Ditto." She whispered back.

As more time passed, Tris and Tobias moved to a booth. The table was littered with empty glasses and dishes of pillaged appetizers. Tris licked the growing cold cheese off of a crinkle cut French fry. She looked over at Tobias, who was checking his phone for a moment.

"Whatcha thinking?" She asked. He looked up and read her expectant eyes, observed the fry at her lips, and raised eyebrow. He shrugged. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." He said. "Did you?"

"Always." She laid the fry back on the dish and wiped her hands on a napkin. "This world just swallows us right up." He nodded in agreement. Tris leaned against the table toward him. "But I could never forget you."

"Same." He affirmed. His phone to the side, he got out of his seat and sat next to her. His arm fixed itself firmly around her shoulders, and she curled into his side. "You're probably the only joy I've ever had." Tris turned her face to him and stretched her neck to kiss him softly. He gathered her hand in his, his fingers twisting the solid gold band on her finger. She looked down at his own solid band. "You'll always remember me?" He asked.

"As long as you always remember me." She replied. He looked at her, viewing the lines of her face, the wrinkles that set in slightly around her eyes, the laugh lines of her smile. He loved waking up to these lines. "Love you." She said.

"Love you too." Tobias leaned down and kissed her again.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the Divergent Series. This is based off the song "Never Forget You" by the Noisettes. It was meant to be super short. Thanks for kind and gentle reviews ahead of time! xoxox -B.**


End file.
